Meu Mundinho
by sakuraHgatinha
Summary: Se escondendo por trás das letras de seus livros, ela tenta ser feliz a sua maneira. Vivendo um cotidiano tedioso ela se tranca em suas histórias. Mas alguém a vigia de longe! Alguém quer falar com ela. Alguém que saber quem é ela realmente! Alguém quer a conhecer. Mas por que? Ela era um nada! Ela não era especial! Ela não era interessante! Não há graça em sua vida. Continua...
1. Chapter 1

_**Se escondendo por trás das letras de seus livros, ela tenta ser feliz a sua maneira.**_

Vivendo um cotidiano tedioso ela se tranca em suas histórias.

Mas alguém a vigia de longe! Alguém quer falar com ela.

Alguém que saber quem é ela realmente!

Alguém quer a conhecer.

Mas por que?

Ela era um nada!

Ela não era especial! Ela não era interessante!

Não há graça em sua vida.

Até a chegada dele.

O garoto que fez tudo mudar.

O garoto que fez ela sentir coisas que só as mocinhas dos seus livros sentiam.

Ela não está preparada para se apaixonar.

Ela precisa estar intacta para cuidar de suas amigas.

Mas quem cuidaria dela?

(Prólogo temporário!)

* * *

_**Espero que gostem!  
Tentarei postar os capítulos capítulos rápido o possível! - May.  
**_

* * *

_**Meu**__ Mundinho!_

Prólogo

Ela observava suas amigas conversarem. Os assuntos fúteis flutuavam pelo ar junto com a poeira que o vento levantava do chão.  
O tédio era predominante na maioria da parte do tempo dela.  
Ela via as amigas rirem e gesticular frequentemente, As bocas se mexiam, e as expressões faciais mudavam frequentemente.  
Ela Suspirou forte revirando só olhos mentalmente.  
As pessoas passavam por ela e nem notava. E quem iria notar nela?

As amigas delas gargalharam mais uma vez.  
"E o quer você acha Saku?" A voz de sua amiga fez presente.  
ela nem tinha se dado conta de que suas amigas estavam conversando com ela.  
"Legal."- Do que elas estavam conversando mesmo?  
As meninas deram de ombros e voltaram a falar qualquer coisa que estava debatendo antes.  
E Ela soltou mais um suspiro.

E ele corria, o vento beijava seus cabelos.**  
**O Sangue corri rápido em sua veias.**  
**Sua Boca estava seca, ele estava perto! Mais perto do que nunca…

E der repente uma mão apareceu em seu rosto procurando atenção.

"Eii, eu estou falando com você?" – A voz de sua amiga se fez presente.  
Ela bufou de raiva, Ela tinha demorado, para chegar na melhor parte do livro, e sua adorável amiga fez o favor de interrompê-la na sua preciosa leitura. Tomando o maior cuidado para marca a pagina que estava lendo, ela fechou o livro e olhou para cima, dando de acara com o rosto irônico de sua amiga.  
"O que foi Ten?"- Sua voz saiu tediosa.  
A Menina Bocejou.  
"Já fez o trabalho? É para segunda que vem, já adiantasse pelo menos alguma coisa?" – A Amiga, TenTen, derramava perguntas encima da pobre menina.  
"Sim… eu fiz sim." – A Animação desta vez não se fez presente em sua voz.  
TenTen deu de ombros e virou-se para frente em sua mesa, rabiscando algo aleatório em seu caderno.  
Suspirando, Sakura – Sim, a menina se chama Sakura-, abriu o seu livro, suspirando se ajeitou em sua cadeira, ligeiramente confortável.  
Os olhos passavam pelas linhas se alimentando das palavras, Os sons a o seu redor não se fez mais presentes, não existia mais ninguém mais nada! E seu mundinho recluso só incluía Carlos – O Cavaleiro do seu mais novo e atual livro preferido – E Janet – A Princesa das Almas, que estava preste a revelar um segredo que se desenrolou durante quatro livros com mais de Trezentas paginas. – De uma maneira inconsciente seu coração acelerou, ela podia sentir a emoção dos personagens, ela poderia ver a cena de uma maneira que seria quase absurda para os outros! A História a envolvia de uma maneira quase palpável, ela poderia exultar o seu sangue bombeando, e suas orelhar ficarem quentes, "O SURDA!"  
O grito estridente repentino adentrou em seus ouvidos de uma maneira que a impressão que ela teve foi que alguém estava balançando o seu cérebro como se fosse um terremoto intimo dentro de seu crânio. No reflexo ela pulou da cadeira, batendo as coxas – principalmente à direita – contra a barra da mesa de madeira, jogando o livro para traz na emoção do susto.  
Doeu!  
O livro foi para as duas mesas de distancia dela, em uma pagina aleatória no chão sujo.  
Ela tinha perdido a pagina que estava. E Isso não foi legal!  
"O que foi" – Sua voz saiu pingando de irritação.  
"Vamos!" – TenTen falou divertida, pegou sua mochila e andou em direção à porta de sua sala.  
Sakura ficou lá parada em pé!  
Demorou um pouco para ela perceber que estava na sala de aula sozinha – tirando o fato que TenTen estava na porta olhando ela com uma cara divertida. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e foi ate seu livro e o juntou.  
Se antes foi uma constatação agora era um fato, ela tinha perdido a pagina de seu livro.  
"Eu estou com fome lerdinha! Da para ir mais rápido?" – A Voz irônica de TenTen ecoou pela a pequena sala bagunçada, acordando Sakura de seus pensamentos.  
Em um reflexo ela olhou para o relógio pendurado na frente do quadro branco rabiscado em canetão vermelho, Faltava 15 para as 10, Era hora do intervalo.  
Isso explicava já alguma cosa.

"Ele é bonitinho" – risadinhas ecoavam mais uma vez pelo ar. E Mais uma vez ela suspirou pesado e revirou os olhos.  
Ela se amaldiçoou em pensamentos! Por que ela teve que terminar o livro antes da aula acabar mesmo?  
O sim, claro ela estava curiosa para saber o final do livro.  
"O que você acha dele?" – TenTen falou Rindo.  
Dele? Dele quem?  
Perdi alguma coisa?  
"dele quem?" – As Duas meninas a sua frente riram da cara dela.  
E com razão, A expressão de Sakura não era uma das mais belas, mas podia se classificada como uma das mais engraçadas, da vasta coleção de caretas que ela possuía. Com o lábio inferior só saltando o superior, enrugando o nariz, semicerrando a testa e apertando os olhos.  
De fato era engraçado…  
"O garoto novo!" – Ino falou afobada. Soltando risadinhas agudas e altas, o incrível é que ela ainda conseguia a ser discreta. Sem ironia!  
Sakura arregalou os olhos!  
Apalpou o bolso do jeans preto e desgastado dela, cadê o livro?  
"Cadê o meu livro?"- Ela pergunta desesperada.  
"Está na mochila, e você não respondeu a minha pergunta! O que você achou dele?" – TenTen falou Impaciente.  
"dele quem?" Sakura perguntou enquanto vasculhava a mochila atrás do livro fujão.  
"Do garoto novo! de quem mais seria?" Ino falou sem paciência.  
Sakura revirou os olhos.  
Espera?  
O livro esta no bolso de trás!  
"Você nem viu ele não é?" Ino falou ignorante.  
"pelo visto não Ino!" TenTen falava enquanto observava Sakura lutar contra o fecho – que quase que magicamente resolveu emperrar por conta própria, – "ela estava ocupada lendo.".  
"Eu quero novidade! As Vezes eu tenho impressão que ela prefere os livros, do que a nós." Ino falou raivosa.  
Sakura reviro os olhos mentalmente.  
Se elas parassem de falar certas futilidades, talvez ela larga-se os livro durante alguns estantes, – Mas claro que seria algo quase impossível para essas duas!  
"Não se preocupa Sakura, você pode ver o garoto novo agora na quarta aula!" TenTen falou animada.  
"Ei Ten, Vê se descobre o nome dele, e se ele tem namorada… Sabe ele é gatinho!" Ino Piscou o olho direito para TenTen.  
Ó Meu Pai, Santa Ignorância, Sakura pensou enquanto revirava os olhos de Alívio e Desgosto! – Alívio porque ela achou o livro, desgosto por ver que sua amiga já estava se atirando para o tal garoto novo! Que desespero…  
Mas para o seu alívio – ou Não- o sinal batel, e as três se dirigiram para a sala.  
As meninas – TenTen e Ino – Iam na frente conversando animadamente, e Sakura ia atrás cantarolando alguma musica aleatória em sua mentes gesticulando com as mãos distraidamente.  
Esperando no corredor abarrotado de gente, encostada na parede de lado para as duas amigas, ainda cantarolando alguma música aleatória na cabeça gesticulando com as mãos, ela suspirou!  
Mais duas aulas, e ela ia para casa.  
A Professora passou por eles falando algo que ocasional algumas risadas aleatórias, E a dela também.  
Abrindo a porta uma massa de gente se empurrava para entra pelo pequeno espaço da porta.  
Esperando a passagem ser desocupada, A menina entrou na sala, – desejando um bom dia baixinho para a professora sorridente -, e sentou-se na sua respectiva cadeira, atrás de TenTen.  
"Olha para a sua esquerda na terceira fileira na antepenúltima mesa." O Sussurro de TenTen se fez presente em seus ouvidos, virando o pescoço para a sua esquerda, Sakura procurou o respectivo menino que causou tanto alvoroço entre as suas amigas.  
Com os olhos avido para leitura mas não tão avido para procurar algum rosto diferente em sua sala, Sakura demorou um pouco para encontrar o tal menino, mesmo que a instrução detalhadamente simples se tornou um pequeno desafio para a menina.  
procurando um rosto diferente na terceira fileira, ela o encontrou. -Serio que é isso que estava fazendo a Ten e a Ino, alvoraçadas? – Ela pensou inconformada.  
Ele era Loiro – um loiro dourado, – a pele meio bronzeada, Com uma cara de tédio, os olhos castanhos azuis e cabelo liso espetado.  
Ta ele não era feio! Mas também não era o tipo de garoto que a faria ficar louca de amor por ele.  
Ela escutou uma risadinha esganiçada, e virou para frente.  
" e ai?" TenTen falou Animada.  
"Bonitinho…" A Menina falou desanimada.  
"Bonitinho?" TenTen sussurrou incrédula!  
"Bonitinho?" TenTen repetiu mais uma vez incrédula.  
"Ele é LINDO." TenTen Falou baixinho e deu dois pulinhos discreto na cadeira.  
"Seja como for…" Sakura deu de ombros.  
A Professora chamou atenção da turma, obrigando TenTen a virar para frente .  
E Ela agradeceu a professora de Historia por fazer isso, hoje ela não esta a fim de escutar o discurso de como ela – Sakura- tem que começar a se interessar um pouco mais por garotos, e menos pelos livros.

As Duas aulas passou voando.  
Sakura nem tinha percebido isso, ela estava tão entretida com a matéria de História – que por sinal era a sua preferida, principalmente quando o assunto era a Grécia e Roma antiga- que nem vi o tempo passar.  
TenTen só tinha virado para trás duas vezes! – Uma para pergunta se ela tinha respondido as questões da aula anterior, e para saber se ela já tinha terminado de copiar. – E ela agradeceu por isso.  
O Sinal bateu, e deu uma forma mecânica a ela se levantou e guardou os livros na mochila velha e surrada.  
TenTen já a esperava em pé sorridente.  
"Vamos?" A voz alegre de TenTen animou-a por um momento. Mas só por um momento.  
De uma forma estranha hoje ela estava desanimada, e o pior é que Sakura não sabia o porquê, – Bem tal vez tenha sido por que ela tenha terminado o livro?- 'Ta' poderia ser, terminar uma história assim rapidamente é um pouco desanimador, E Carlos – O cavaleiro do seu livro- Não tinha ficado com Janet – A Princesa das Almas – ela tinha se desanimado com isso.  
Mas Mesmo assim, ela se sentia desanimada!  
Dando de ombros ela pegou a mochila e jogou em uns dos ombros e seguiu TenTen pela porta, se despedindo da Professora de História, Percorreram o corredor com um pouco de pressa, – Pois elas precisavam pegar o ônibus e tinha uma enorme fila no termina de ônibus para enfrentar. – Encontrando a Ino no portão da escola e seguiram para o terminal em meio da massa de adolescentes…

A alguns metros de distancia do terminal, Sakura sentiu uma corrente elétrica passear pôs sua espinha dorsal, e uma sensação de que alguém estava vigiando ela, de tão intensa que foi essa sensação que chegou a levantar os pelinhos da nuca dela.  
Ela Girou o pescoço para trás para ver se conseguia identificar o *espião", mas não havia ninguém.  
Uma pequena onde de decepção passeou por seu corpo se alojando na boca de seu estômago.  
Virando mais uma vez o pescoço para frente ela entrou no terminal junto com as amigas.  
Mas a sensação ainda não tinha imporá.  
E Uma voizinha Bem lá no fundo de sua mente, estava dizendo – estava mais para sussurrando- que sim, tinha alguém a vigiando.

Fim do Epílogo

.

.

Continua…

* * *

Bem, esporo que tenham gostado.  
Só para avisar, tenho base a história na minha vida, mas a maioria das coisas que escrevi não aconteceram! T.T  
Por favor comentem!  
Obrigado por lerem!  
E se alguém quiser betar essa fic, por favor fale comigo, estou precisando urgentemente de beta! ^^  
Obrigado pela atenção.  
com Amor  
May.


	2. Capítulo 1: Irritantes e O Convite!

bem, essa foi rápido!  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo! to fazendo ele com o maior carinho! ^^  
Por favor comentem!

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Irritantes e O Convite!_

Sakura não sabia o que pensar ou o que falar.

Observando TenTen severamente, tentando prevê algum movimento brusco de sua amiga.

O Menino a Frente de sua amiga Sorria sem graça, Coçando a nuca nervosamente, tentando dar alguma desculpa esfarrapada que pudesse ser engolida decentemente.

Ele estava flertando com TenTen.

Não que Sakura estivesse brava pelo menino, – Alguns centímetros mais alto que sua amiga, – Que Esta flertando com ela.

É que Sakura não gastava de segurar vela.

E era o que estava acontecendo, Sakura estava segurando vela.

O sinal bateu anunciando para a massa de adolescentes concentrada nos corredores e cantos da escola entrassem para suas respectivas sala de aula.

Mas isso não interrompeu o assunto animado do casalzinho a sua frente.

A Amiga falava nervosamente, E ria de algumas piadas que o menino contava, – Sakura particularmente não achou muito engraçado, mas fazer oque?-.

"Aham"- Sakura Fez um barulhinho alto com a garganta para chamar a atenção do novo casal que a ignorava.

O casal olhou espantado para Sakura.

"Então desculpa te interromper…?" – Sakura parou de falar esperando que o menino dissesse seu nome.

"Neji!" – O menino falou seu nome nervoso, não só por falar com TenTen, mas a o semblante de Sakura, – Que não era a das mais amigáveis, – e estava deixando Neji desconfortável.

"Um… Neji, Mas TenTen e eu temos que entrar, a professora já vai entrar, e acho que você também tem aula."- Sakura falou com tanta ironia que chegou a deixar o menino alguns centímetros mais alto que ela, mais sem graça ainda.

"ha é mesmo? nem tinha percebido!"- Ele falava com um bom humor tímido. Trocando o peso da perna direita para esquerda, ele deu um paço para o lado de TenTen.

"É… nós vemos depois?" – O menino falou incerto, Duvida pingava em cada palavra pronunciada.

Sakura não deixou de perceber o brilho de alegria que se ampliava mais no olhar de TenTen.

Uma pontada de felicidade se instalou em seu coração. Mas tentou ignorar o sentimento!

Sakura não tiraria conclusões precipitadas, Se o garoto quisesse algo com TenTen, teria que ganhar a confiança dela.

"Sakura, ele é tudo de bom!" – TenTen falou enquanto botava sua mochila em cima da mesa, e se sentava na cadeira virada para traz.

Acompanhando a amiga com os olhos Sakura sentou na cadeira normalmente.

"Será que da para você se empolgar um pouquinho menos Sakura?" – TenTen falou irônica.

Sakura suspirou.

"Vai manter esperanças em relação a ele? E o seu ex-namorado?"- Sakura perguntou seria.

O rosto de TenTen se tornou passivo. Um lampejo de tristeza passou pelo olhar da menina.

Sakura não quis provocar aquele sentimento de tristeza na amiga querida, mas ela também não queria que a amiga ficasse com falsas esperanças no coração.

TenTen poderia ser durona por fora, mas ela era muito mais Mole que Sakura. Mesmo nunca ter demonstrado isso, Sakura sabia que por dentro TenTen era mais mole que calda de chocolate quente.

"Eu vou esquecer ele! Na verdade, eu já esqueci ele, mas só sinto falta da companhia dele, nada mais!" – TenTen falou dando de ombros.

Se ajeitou na cadeira e mostrou seu maior sorriso.

"Não vai me perguntar como eu conheci ele?" – TenTen falou animada.

"Ele quem? o Neji ou o seu Ex?" – Sakura revirou os olhos e falou ironicamente, apoiando o rosto na palma da mãe direita.

"O Neji sua bobinha!" – TenTen falou vermelha.

Sakura sorriu enquanto ouvia a amiga relatar as olhadas que Neji lançava a ela toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam. Tudo bem, isso tinha sido muito meloso, mas era o que acontecia.

Era irônico que com uma pisada sem querer no pé alheio poderia se forma em uma pequena paixão e fosse evoluindo para algo mais.

Esse era o medo de Sakura, que sua amiga se apaixonasse por ele e ele não pudesse responder do jeito que TenTen esperava.

A Amiga relatava o quanto Neji era bonito! – De uma forma desconfortável ela assumia que Neji era bonito. -

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos pretos rebeldes, e tinha estilo, e o quanto ele era bem humorado. Para os olhos de TenTen, – E a Metade da população feminina da escola, – poderia ser classificado muito lindo.

Imagens de sua amiga TenTen, – usando um Jeans e uma blusa branca e all star, com os cabelos castanho escuro usualmente preso em dois coques, – passeando de mãos dadas com Neji de uma forma um pouco grosseira foi um pouco cômica, provocando pequenas risadinhas saírem dos Lábios de Sakura. Não que sua amiga fosse feia!

Não pelo contraria TenTen era muito bonita!

E tinha opinião própria!

É que Sakura não era acostumada a imaginar TenTen em um relacionamento serio.

"Ei, Sakura? Você tá prestando atenção em mim?" – TenTen perguntou nervosa.

TenTen olhava para amiga que soltava pequenas gargalhadas do nada. Às vezes TenTen duvidava da suposta saúde mental da Amiga!

"Sim eu estou! então… Você esta caidinha por ele né?" – Sakura falou animada.

TenTen arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Desde quando sua amiga Sakura demonstrava interesse nessa gênero de assunto? Se fosse outra (o) perguntando para ela, ela acharia normal! Mas era Sakura, Isso era um pouco assustador e novo!

"É um pouco! ele é muito… Ai, fofo? Demais?" – Sakura Sorriu para a amiga que tagarelava.

Sakura só pode sorriu atordoada, enquanto era bombardeada com informações sobre o quanto Perfeito era Neji! Chegava a ser engraçado. TenTen estava um pouco mais animada do que o normal, e nem tinha notado que alguns garotos da sua sala estavam olhando para ela.

Sakura olhou para o lado esquerdo, viu alguns pares de olhos curiosos olhando fixamente para as duas meninas… Sakura ignorou.

O barulho estridente do sinal do intervalo acordou Sakura de sua concentração, seus olhos voavam nervosamente pelos números em seu cadernos, obrigando sua mente a fazer cálculos e confirmá-los.

Suspiros de exaustão e de alivio eram ouvidos pela sala toda.

A massa de estudantes rapidamente guardava seus materiais nervosamente na mochila, e saiam correndo pela sala.

A sua frente TenTen começou a tagarelar algum assunto aleatório!

Sakura só acenava com a cabeça em concordância.

Chegando ao corredor um pouco extenso, arrepios involuntários percorreram por sua coluna vertebral, se instalando em sua nuca.

Automaticamente Sakura girou o corpo para trás, a garota não sabia o que procurar a massa de estudantes a empurrava para frente e boqueava sua visão periférica pedindo a de descobrir, quem ou o que provocou seus arrepios involuntários.

"Ele falou comigo!"- TenTen falou animada enquanto dava pulinhos de animação, enquanto relatava o seu pequeno encontro com Neji.

Sakura sorria enquanto assistia as duas amigas dar pulinhos de alegrias.

"só que a Sakura, acabou com tudo!"- TenTen falava com um tom falso de indignação.

Ino olhou para a amiga, – Sakura, – com indignação.

"Sua estraga prazeres…"- Ino começou a reclamar revoltada,

Sakura só revirou os olhos e fingia que escutava.

Sua mente começou a vaguear em seu livro novo, e Ino ainda dando o sermão em Sakura.

De uma maneira bruta o clima de em volta das três amigas mudou.

Sakura demorou alguns segundo para perceber que, TenTen tinha virado um pimentão, Ino tinha parada de o sermão, e as duas tinham se calado, mas uma voz grossa e um pouco envergonhada ainda se fez presente.

Sakura olhou para cima e viu Neji!

Um sorriso zombeteiro se fez presente em seu semblante.

Neji gesticulava com as mãos e mexia a boca, mas Sakura demorou a compreender o que Neji estava falando.

Sakura se levantou e olhava para as duas meninas e o menino nervoso.

Neji se aproximava de TenTen, incerto.

A os poucos Sakura conseguiu entender onde ele queria chegar…

Ele estava sondando TenTen, ele queria algo com ela.

Há os poucos o sorriso da menina morria.

Possibilidades de ele querer ferir sua amiga eram grandes.

O sangue de Sakura esquentou.

Não bastava o ex de ela ter machucado ela, agora viria ele?

Mas uma voizinha sussurrava bem lá no fundo de sua mente que ele tinha boas intenções.

"Então Sakura o que você acha?" – Neji perguntou nervoso para Sakura.

Os olhos de Sakura voaram para Neji com uma ferocidade assustadora.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não prestava prestando atenção no que você estava falando…"- as duas amigas -TenTen e Ino-, reviraram os olhos revoltadas. "A, de nós sairmos, sabe… Hã, encontro de casais… Tipo eu e a TenTen, A Ino com um amigo meu e você também… o que você acha?"- Sakura arregalou os olhos?

Que intimidade era essa? Primeiro ele chama a Ino de Ino?

Está tudo bem era só um apelido… Mas que história era essa… Chamar um amigo para sair com ela… Que audácia!

O sangue de Sakura esquentou mais ainda, se concentrando em seu rosto.

As maçãs do rosto de Sakura ficaram vermelhas, e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos apertados, seus lábios se fecharam em um alinha tensa de raiva.

"Não!"- Sakura vociferou raivosa.

Neji arregalou os olhos… E ficou sem ação.

Ino e TenTen ficaram indignadas!

Um clima tenso de constrangimento se formou em volta dos adolescentes presentes.

"Vão você, a TenTen e a Ino e esse seus amigos… Mas eu não vou…" – A cada palavra que Sakura vociferava, era perceptível a mensagem oculta através da raiva contida nelas: vai se ferra!

"Por quê? Mas… Nós só vamos sair, sabe comer… Dar uma volta, nada de mais!"- Neji, falava enquanto se aproximava mais de TenTen.

Sakura acompanhava o movimento do garoto com avidez.

"mesmo assim não! Vão vocês…"- Sakura se levantou irritada, pegou a mochila e jogou no ombro raivosamente, virou a costa para os três adolescentes e saiu irritadíssima.

"Não se preocupa, nós convencemos ela a ir com a gente!"-Ino disse otimista.

"Tudo bem então… É na sexta no Dug's?"- Neji falava animado.

"Vemo-nos lá!"- Ino falou convicta.

"Mas que garoto audacioso, se acha o máximo!"- Palavras eram jogadas despreocupadamente pelo ar. A voz da menina não saiu mais de que um rugido raivoso

"_A, de nós sairmos, sabe… Hã, encontro de casais… Tipo eu e a TenTen, A Ino com um amigo meu e você também… o que você acha?"-_ Sakura falava baixinho ironizando a voz de pobre garoto.

"Ele acha que é quem em? O todo poderoso da escola?"- Os passos da menina cada vez aumentavam mais.

"Sakura, pare ai mesmo!"- A voz estridente de Ino ecoou pela parede do corredor provocando um pequeno susto na garota raivosa.

"O que?"

"Porque você disse não? Você esta louca? Você vai ok!"- TenTen falou em um fôlego só.

"Você sabe que, esse encontro é importante para mim, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu gosto dele!"- TenTen falou desesperada.

Sakura olhou nos olhos da amiga.

Sim ela sabia que esse suposto encontro era importante para TenTen…

Mas ela não queria ir, ela nem ia com a cara dele direito!

A menina resignada soltou um suspiro sofrido!

"Por favor, por mim!"- TenTen e Ino entrelaçaram os dedos e levantaram os punhos perto do rosto, em um sinal claro de suplica.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, e massageou os templos nervosamente.

"Uma vez e deu! E isso não vai ser um encontro, eu só vou acompanhar vocês duas certo?!"- Sakura disse seria.

As duas amigas sorriram e se abraçaram.

Sakura tinha um pequeno pressentimento que tinha feito à coisa errada.

E que isso não iria acabar bem…

Vultos vermelhos alaranjada voavam em todas as direções sem um caminho certo, atingindo os estudantes azarados, sem do ou piedade.

Irritantes sons de respirações e da sola dos tênis contra o chão de madeira encerada irritava os ouvidos dos estudantes.

Sem contar com o cheiro de borracha velha e suor predominava no grande ginásio.

Era uma típica quinta-feira, terceira aula do dia, aula de educação física.

A aula que Sakura mais odiava.

Educação física!

Sakura torceu o nariz.

Outro vulto vermelho alaranjado passou entre sua cintura e seu braço direito.

"AII!"- Um grito involuntário saltou de seus lábios ecoando pelo ginásio.

Por pouco Sakura não tinha sido atingido por uma bola.

E outras bolas vieram em sua direção.

Passando por sua cabeça, braços e pernas, que estava observando de fora, poderia dizer ate que Sakura estava dançando desengonçada-mente, mas mesmo assim dançava.

"TenTen! A SUA DIREITA!"- Seu grito ecoou pelo ginásio, mas acertou o seu objetivo, alertando TenTen.

TenTen em um giro esperto desviou de duas bolas se abaixando no chão em seguida.

"OBRIGADA Sakura!"- TenTen agradeceu enquanto se esquivava de mais bolas sem dificuldade.

A professora de uma maneira súbita assoprou o apito, sinalizando o intervalo para descanso!

"5 MINUTOS!"- A professora gritou para os alunos ali presente.

Sakura se aproximou de TenTen cansada, com o cabelo desarrumado no coque frouxo e com respiração pesada.

Sakura estava um caco!

"Falei com ele! Nos encontramos amanha no Dug's, as duas, ok!"- TenTen falou animada.

"E vai arrumada ok! Quer que eu passe na sua casa?"- TenTen mudou para um tom serio.

"Não, não precisa!"- Sakura falou ofegante!

Sakura botou as mãos no joelho tentando encontrar folego e estabilidade!

"PESSOAL PARA SUAS MARCAÇÕES! ALGUNS MENINOS DA 203 VÃO JOGAR TAMBÉM! ENTÃO TENHAM CUIDADO."- E a professora terminou o discurso assoprando o apito.

"A, é a turma do Neji, aii, eu estou muito feia?"- TenTen falou sonhadoramente.  
Mais uma vez a professora assoprou o apito, e a partida de queimada começou.

E um rastro elétrico serpenteou a coluna vertebral de Sakura, provocando uma grande onda de desconforto.

E um sentimento de medo envolveu sua pequena estatura.

Os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram nervosamente, e arrepios subiam e desciam sua espinha descontroladamente.  
A menina rosada virou os pescoço e… Definitivamente não estava preparado para a cena a sua frente.

Continua…

* * *

_Bem pessoal, é esse o primeiro capítulo_  
_ não foi grande coisa, pois eu quero forma um clima de tensão na história, e forma dois casais!_  
_ (no qual, um já esta quase sendo formado!)._  
_ Eu sei que para primeiro capítulo não esta muito emocionante, mas prometo melhorar!_  
_ Ate à próxima!_  
_ E por favor, Comentem, sigam e recomendem! Isso em deixaria muito feliz!_  
_ E Por favor, perdoem meus erros de português, não arranjei um beta ainda T.T_  
_ Beijos_  
_ May._  
(Se quiserem me dar ideias, opinar, dar sugestões e criticas, eu vou amar! xD)


	3. Capítulo 2: Posições definidas

Sei que quase ninguém esta lendo, mas essa é uma história que gosto de escrever e irei postar ela assim mesmo.  
Não sei que rumo vou tomar com essa fic, sei que já tenho ate o cap. 5 pronto e irei posta-los ainda hoje.

Sem Mais delongas, há fic!

* * *

_Cap. 2 - Posições definidas_

As posições eram definidas, Sakura na frente junto com mais quatro garotas, e mais atrás Tenten e mais quatro garotas.

No outro time, podia ser visto Neji na frente com uma bola alaranjada na mão, excitado para poder atacar, junto com mais oito garotos extremamente altos e monstruosos, como ele. A professora assoprou no apito irritante, e o jogo começou, bolas voavam a para todos os lados, horas atingiam alguns alunos ou não. Ate, Neji jogou uma dessas bolas na direção de sua adversária, -Sakura, - acompanhada por mais duas.

Ela se desesperou!

E então Em câmera lenta as coisas se mexiam, três bolas passaram direto por seu corpo nada atlético, indo em direções a TenTen. A primeira bola alaranjada passou entres seu braço esquerdo levantado e cabeça, a segunda bola entre a cintura e o braço direito. Mas a terceira bola voou direto para o seu rosto, a força com que a bola que Neji tinha arremessada foi tanta que fez a garota cair.

Tudo em sua volta se movimentava devagar, ela via a pequena massa de adolescente curioso se forma em volta da amiga, e os burburinhos de suas vozes, "ela esta bem ?", "ela esta sangrando!", "levam na para a enfermaria!".

Sakura ficou apara atônita por alguns segundo, ela tinha sido pega de surpresa. Mas rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça se obrigando a ir ate a amiga machucada. Só quando ela viu o roto vermelho e o sangue vermelho escuro escorrer pelo nariz da amiga, e um garoto de cabelos escuros ajoelhado a o seu lado lhe pedindo desculpas, Que fez sua mente volto a funcionar corretamente.

Raiva inundou seus sentidos!

Rangendo os dentes, a garota se ajoelhou rapidamente a o lado de sua amiga, e empurrou o garoto com força, que, até então era desconhecida pela mesma!

–fica longe dela!- seu grito raivoso ecoou pelo ginásio atraindo atenção para sim!

Mas ela não notou, se olhar matasse, Neji estaria morto!

Ela tremia de raiva, seu rosto estava vermelho.

Neji gesticulava nervosamente, Falava rápido de mais. Mas ela não queria escutar! Não ele, não agora!

Sakura levantou a amiga machucada com cuidado extremo.

A amiga apoiava-se em Sakura, tonta e desnorteada, nem se deu conta do ataque que Sakura teve. Com Tenten firme em seus braços magros, Sakura ajudou a amiga a caminhar em direção a porta do ginásio.

–deixa que eu levo ela!- Neji falou enquanto seu braço direito ia de encontro a os ombros da amiga desnorteada!

–não!- Sakura grunhiu cuspindo veneno, e empurrou desajeitadamente Neji.

A professora se aproximou e estendeu um pano branco para Tenten, a menina pegou e colocou no nariz machucado. Sem esperar alguma permissão ou mais uma ação de Neji, Sakura carregou a amiga cambaleando ate a porta do ginásio raivosamente, sumindo pelo corredor, deixando para traz um Neji muito desesperado e preocupado.

XXX

Seu nariz não tinha sido quebrado, mas ainda doía, TenTen tinha batido a cabeça com força o suficiente para que uma colisão dolorosa tivesse se formado atrás de sua cabeça.

–Relaxa Sakura! Não foi nada, eu 'to' legal. Ele só tem uma péssima mira!- TenTen falava nervosamente.

–Você sabe que essa bola era para ter me atingido, certo? As três bolas, mas não uma só, mas as três! Mas ele foi burro o suficiente, ele e os amiguinhos dele, e nem para acerta em mim conseguiram, mas são uns incompetentes mesmo!- Sakura vociferava raivosamente, andando de um lado para o outro, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

–a bola... Era para te pegado em você e não em mim?-

Sakura travou no lugar.

Sakura não sabia se TenTen tinha falado com alivio ou perplexidade. Então ela olhou no rosto da amiga, ela estava chocada. Seus olhos antes confusos, agora se encontravam opacos e livre de alegria, as borda de seus lábios eram puxadas para baixos, e momentaneamente ela se arrependeu de ter falado qualquer coisa.

–sim, quero dizer não! É que ele tem... Uma, péssima mira... - Sakura gaguejava nervosamente, suas mãos despenteavam os cabelos mais ainda, ela suava frio! Ela não sabia o que responder... Ela ficou parada, de frente para a amiga desnorteada.

TenTen soltou um soluço estrangulado, seus olhos começaram a marejar.

–eu não quero mais ir no encontro... Você estava certa... Sempre esteve!- TenTen sussurrava tentando deixar sua voz forte e firme, mas os soluços e lágrimas a traiam. E um lágrima deslizou pelo canto dos olhos, acompanhados por outros. Sakura se desesperou!

–o que? O que você 'ta' falando sua louca? No que eu 'to' certa? Meu deus você 'ta' chorando?- o espanto era vivido em sua voz.

Soluços gora eram bem audíveis. Sakura só fez a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça. Deus dois passo em direção a amiga, e circulou os braço em volta do corpo frio da amiga, e a abraçou forte. Murmurando palavras de consolos, quando Sakura deu por si ela estava chorando junto! Ela se separou devagar da amiga, e olhou nos olhos vermelhos dela.

E ela sorriu!

E soltou uma risada!

E essa risada se transformou em uma gargalhada, acompanhadas por outras e outras gargalhadas.

TenTen olhava a amiga espantada.

TenTen observou a amiga se apoiar no balcão a o seu lado, e sorriu! E ela também soltou uma risada, e quando ela se deu por si, estava acompanhando a amiga com gargalhadas! Agora as duas estavam chorando de novo, mas não de tristeza, mas de tanto rir.

–do que você esta rindo sua louca?-TenTen perguntou enquanto tentava se acalmar do ataque recente de gargalhadas sem sentido.

–sua... sua cara! Você 'ta' horrível!- Sakura suspirava pesadamente, enxugou os olhos com as mãos, e se se encostou à parede próxima. Aos poucos ela foi deslizando as costas, ate que atingiu o chão e se sentou.

–olha... Esquece isso ok! Apesar do que aconteceu, ele deve ter uma boa explicação... E, você gosta dele... -Sakura divagava, não sabia o que dizer.

–você gosta dele e ponto! Você esta louca para ir nesse bendito encontro, então relaxa. E não teria sentido de você deixar de ir, nesse encontro por minha causa. - Sakura falou com uma convicção recém-adquirida.

Sakura se levantou em um sobressalta, sacudindo a poeira imaginaria da calça jeans gasta, olhou para a amiga animada.

–você vai?- TenTen perguntou ansiosa por uma resposta.

– Talvez... - Sakura respondeu enigmática. TenTen fez uma careta, ao abrir a boca para retrucar, TenTen se viu impedida por um par de braços a envolvendo. Algo molhava seu pescoço.

Era Ino! Constatou a o ver o rosto vermelho e choroso.

Sakura sorriu divertida a o ver o rosto confuso de TenTen, a o ser bombardeada por perguntas. Ino era exagerada as vezes.

–Vou deixar as duas a sós... Vou dar uma volta!- Sakura falou animada. TenTen fez uma cara de falso desespero, ao saber que ficaria com uma Ino preocupada. Sakura só riu, e saiu da sala. Ela ainda precisava se acalma...

Dedos frios pousaram levemente na mão quente dela. O contato inesperado mandou ondas de choques involuntários circularem por sua espinha, levantando os cabelos de sua nuca. A menina olhou para cima assustada. Mas preferia não te olhado. Ele era,- não, definitivamente ele é-, de tirar o fôlego! A garota olhou atordoada para o garoto a sua frente!

o contato simples estava a deixando desconfortável.

A o seu modo brusco ela removeu sua mão quente, de seus dedos frios. Era só olhar para ela e podia-se ver o descontentamento.

A garota levantou as sobrancelhas, e olhou instigada para o garoto a sua frente, o rosto serio não deixava nenhuma expressão brincar em seu semblante.

–Posso ajudar?- a garota falou irritada enquanto fechava o livro na pagina marcada.

–Você iria se diverti mais saindo comigo do que lendo esse livro isolada do mundo! Sabe... Você não vai poder se esconder para sempre atrás desses livros!- o garoto falou zombeteiro.

a garota olhou irritada! O garoto empurrou levemente a garota para o lado deixando um espaço para ele sentar.

–eu juro que serei a melhor companhia que você já teve! Posso ate me arriscar a pegar algum resumo de alguns livros que você lê, sabe para ter assunto... Neji me disse que você negou o convite, e suas amigas não ha convenceram de ir no, hã, encontro de casais!- o menino falou serio olhando diretamente nos olhos da menina!

–já disse que não vou!- a garota falou calma.

–Sakura... Por favor... Não vai ser tão ruim!

Ela definitivamente queria rir, por que tanto interesse nela? Justamente nela? A garota mais sem graça da escola?

– talvez eu vá... Mas primeiro me diga, por que tanto interesse em, que eu vá a essa merda de encontro?- Sakura pode sentir seu sangue esquentar.

Ela estava se aborrecendo.

Os olhos do garoto se contrairão ligeiramente, ele estava desconfortável.

o vento frio soprava levemente em volta dos dois jovens. O cheiro de folhas secas, grama e perfume masculino impregnava o local.

–talvez eu tenha, hum... Algum interesse em você...!- o garoto gaguejou levemente. Apesar de seu semblante esta em branco total, era visível, muito perceptível o nervosismo do garoto.

–aposto que você só sabe o meu nome porque Neji te falou! E esse interesse repentino também, na verdade com certeza tem algo a ver com ele! Pois, convenhamos, você nunca se interessaria por mim, e eu por você! Olha, me conta logo o motivo por essa aproximação desnecessária e repentina, que eu talvez ajude você, em seja lá no que você precisa!- o desafio e irritação flutuavam agressivamente em seus olhos escuros.

–é tão difícil assim acreditar que eu tenha algum interesse assim em você?-sarcasmo rolava livremente em cada silaba que ele soltava.

–esse interesse vindo de você? Sim! Olha fala logo, minha paciência 'ta' se esgotando!- ironia e ceticismo banhavam as palavras da garota. Era visível que ela não estava brincando!

o garoto suspirou visivelmente.

–Neji vai me matar... Olha, ele acha que você é uma pedra no caminho dele. A garota, a TenTen pare-se confiar e te escutar! E você é bem persuasiva quando quer! -o garoto sussurrou levemente.

Uma pequena mudança de sua posição os deixou mais próximos.

Sakura não percebeu a proximidade visivelmente intima.

–Em outras palavras, ele esta tão desesperado pela a sua amiga, que ele pensou, que se talvez você se interessa-se por alguém, em vez de algo, - ele apontou para si mesmo e depois para o livro gasto na mãos da garota a sua frente,- que você talvez não ligasse muito para ele... Meio idiota esse plano... Mas não o julgue mal! Ele só 'ta' com medo de que você de uma de mau amada, e estrague as chances dele com a TenTen!- O garoto a sua frente se calou e entrou em uma reflexão intima.

Uma risada sem humor se fez presente entre eles!

–eu não ficaria entre ele e TenTen! Ela gosta dele, e é bom que ele se preocupe com o futuro relacionamento deles! Agora, algo entre eu e você... - ela fez uma pausa e olhou para ele com cara de nojo, e volto a retorna a falar,- nada aconteceria! Isso chega a ser uma piada, de muito mau gosto.

Sakura se levantou bruscamente, rodou em seus calcanhares e caminhou em direção a porta de entrada do edifício escolar, deixando um garoto atordoado para traz.

–Vai aceitar o convite?- o tom de desespero era evidente em sua voz!

–Talvez...- uma resposta vaga foi a sua resposta. O garoto se levantou revoltado. - nem meu nome você vai me perguntar? - o garoto gritou revoltado! Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Sakura botou a mão desocupada no trinco da porta, e a abriu, mas parou, e por cima do ombro direito falou alto o suficiente para ele escutar.

–Não.- E entrou no edifício fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando um adolescente atordoado e com raiva para traz.

um sorriso raivoso tinha sido formado em seus lábios, e o descontentamento era evidente! Neji estava desesperado, ao o ponto de pedir a um amigo para fazer um favor desesperado?

"Eu não posso ser tão ruim assim para um garoto tomar esse tipo de medida desespera...".

um sorriso irônico se deu origem em seus lábios. Seus passos despreocupados ecoavam pelo corredor fazendo barulhos audíveis, a menina virou a direita em um corredor aleatório, e pode ver as duas meninas, suas amigas, conversando animadamente sentada a alguns metros dela em uma mesa branca.

Uma mão grande envolveu o cotovelo da menina pequena, a puxando com violência desesperada, fazendo a menina perde ligeiramente o equilíbrio.

–mas que merda é essa?- a garota xingou raivosa. Dando um tapa forte na mão que ainda a segurava, fazendo a mão a soltar.

Virando para trás para saber quem era ela se encontrou com um par de olhos perolados, e cabelos compridos e castanhos chocolates.

Neji!

–O que você quer?- a pergunta saiu seca e sem interesse evidente.

–desculpa! Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Na hora da empolgação, você estava na frente... Eu joguei a bola... Desculpa! Foi mau. - Neji falava nervoso, ele passava a mão varias vezes no cabelo.

É ele estava nervoso.

A menina suspirou.

–'Ta' tudo bem!

O menino arregalou os olhos.

–serio? Pensei que você iria fazer minha caveira para TenTen!- Neji falou risonho, um pouco nervoso ainda.

–Vai por mim, vontade não faltou! Mas 'ta' tudo bem. - A menina falou calmamente.

– Sakura... Como, como ela esta? Ela 'ta' legal?-Neji perguntou preocupado.

– Ela esta bem... Olha, ela esta esperando a Ino na frente da sala 102, vai lá conversa com ela.

–Sabe... Pensei que você não gostasse de mim. Você, sempre me olhou com... raiva? - Neji falava risonho mais uma vez tentando ser engraçado.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

–E não gosto mesmo! Só te digo uma coisa. Faz a TenTen chorar, sofrer ou qualquer outra coisa, que eu te mato ok!- Sakura falou seria. -por que, eu não te suporto, mas vou fazer uma força pela TenTen. Mas não me faça me arrepender... Neji arregalou os olhos em espanto. Ele definitivamente não esperava que Sakura fosse tão seria, tudo bem que ele já sabia que ela não gostava dele. Isso já estava na cara, ele só não esperava essa declaração vinda dela, tão abertamente.

Pasmo, Neji observou Sakura, se afastar e ir embora. E levantou as sobrancelhas. Sakura estava indo embora sozinha.

Mas não ligou.

Girando nos calcanhares ele entrou no edifício escolar, atrás de TenTen, querendo ou não ele tinha que se desculpar com ela. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Não demoraria muito para ele e TenTen serem um casal definitivo. Ele só teria que tomar cuidado era com Sakura, ela sim era um perigo para a sua relação.

Xxx

A menina rosada batia inconsciente o pé no chão. Neji estava nervoso e desesperado. Ela só não entendia o por que! Tudo bem que Sakura não era muito fã dele. Mas não era motivo para tanto desespero. Sakura não interviria na relação da amiga... Só se fosse necessário. Apertando o livro entre as mãos pequenas, em busca de conforto a menina suspirou. Alguma coisa Neji estava aprontando! E ela iria descobrir.

Continua...

* * *

Bem... espero que tenham gostado, a narração ainda é_ primitiva_, mas irei mudar ela.  
Espero que tenham gostado, e comentários é bom e ajuda o autor a escrever mais!

OBS: Perdoem qualquer erro de português por favor! T.T


	4. Capítulo 3: Encontro

_Mais um Cap aee, agora com a narração diferente, em primeira pessoa! _  
_Espero que para quem for ler essa fic (E capitulo) goste._

* * *

_ Capítulo 3: Encontro._

Eu suspirava audivelmente.  
De frente para a entrada do estabelecimento não muito popular, eu avaliava a minha situação!  
Eu estava indo a um suposto encontro com um cara que, eu só tinha encontrado uma vez.  
–Seja o que Deus quiser... - murmurei sem animo, enquanto me dirigia à entrada do estabelecimento.  
Olhei desanimada mente procurando com os olhos tediosos minhas duas amigas, entre mesas e cadeiras arrumadas metodicamente.  
Ate que as encontrei!  
Mesa para seis, perto da janela.  
Sentadas uma do lado da outra de frente para seus supostos encontros.  
Ino foi a primeira a me percebe em pé.  
A loira Sorrindo com Alivio, cutucou TenTen, e apontou discretamente, e fez algum comentário que arrancou risadas dos cinco adolescentes presentes.  
Chegando um pouco mais perto da mesa, pude notar que eu teria uma companhia também.  
A minha chegada provocou uma euforia inesperada por mim nas pessoas na mesa.  
Sentando a o lado de Ino, eu acabei dando de cara com garoto que tinha falado comigo no dia anterior.  
Então ele veio..,  
–Eu sabia que você veria!-Ino comentou feliz.  
–Sakura, esses são Shikamaru Nara!- Ino apontou para o garoto moreno com os cabelos presos para cima... ( Parecia que ele tinha uma coroa de abacaxi em cima da cabeça,) com cara de tédio na sua frente,- E esse é Sasori Akasuna!- E Ino voltou a apontar, mas agora para o garoto ruivo a minha frente, era ele que tinha conversado comigo ontem... Abusado!  
–e, esse é como você já sabe Neji Hyuuga. - e ela voltou a apontar para o cara a frente de TenTen.  
–Oi!- A minha saudação saiu desanimada, e nem fazia cinco minutos e eu já queria ir embora.  
Os meninos responderam animadamente para mim.

Eu já estava ficando louca, minha vontade era de queria sair correndo para minha amável casa, e de me jogar na cama e reler algum livro de minha vasta coleção.  
Mais uma vez, eu me via tentando ignorar as pessoas e os assuntos a minha volta, mexendo no canudo de meu suco de laranja, vendo os movimentos que ela provocava no liquido alaranjado, e me peguei suspirou pela enésima vez, em menos de dez minutos.  
Por que eu tinha vindo mesmo? A sim, eu não quis decepcionar minhas amigas, e alguém teria que segurar a onde de Ino, e uma Ten Ten apaixonada, não poderia fazer isso.  
–vai fazer algo sábado que vem?- Alguém perguntou na mesa.  
ignorei totalmente.  
–Sakura?- A voz de Ino se fez presente em minha cabeça, tirando a minha atenção do suco.  
–Hã? O que?- olhei desnorteada para a minha amiga loira.  
–Sasori esta falando com você, já faz uns dez minutos, e você fica ai olhando esse suco feito uma louca... -Ino falou irônica.  
E pude escutar algumas risadas na mesa, legal virei motivo de piada.  
–o que foi?- resmunguei mal humorada.  
–tenho dois ingressos para ver **154 Dias¹**, eu sei que você esta louca para ver!- Sasori falava animado.  
Fechei a cara. Ele ainda estava tentando seguir o plano ridículo de Neji? Porque ele continuaria com essa idiotice?  
–Não, valeu!- respondi rapidamente.  
–mas, por quê?- o ruivo perguntou espantado.  
–não tenho com quem ir!- falei não dando atenção para a conversa.  
–eu vou com você!  
Esse garoto esta me enchendo, será que não deu para perceber, que eu não quero nada com ele?  
Beberiquei o meu suco metodicamente, e deixou a cabeça pender para o lado direito.  
Suspirando com raiva, fechei os olhos, tentando acalmar o meu gênio ruim.  
–não, obrigado. – sussurrei seca sem rodeio.  
O garoto suspirou resignado.  
Eu definitivamente estava disposta a ser a mal amada que Neji tinha dito que eu seria.  
Essa história iria trazer muita dor de cabeça.  
–soube que o **ucnn**², vai transmitir um espetáculo de opera ao vivo.- o ruivo comentou.  
–é, eu sei.- resmunguei em resposta.  
–então?  
–então o que?  
–quer ir comigo?  
Fechei os olhos irritada.  
–eu já tenho companhia.- menti.  
E voltei para o meu suco, olhei discretamente para as meninas ao meu lado, e elas estavam tão concentrada na conversa que fluía tão naturalmente, que não perceberam meu óbvio desconforto. Eu sabia que não tinha sido uma boa ideia te vindo.  
Inconscientemente, peguei pensando em um dos meus livros, e como se todos ao meu redor tivessem sumido.  
E eu não sabia se já esta sentada na aquela cadeira há horas ou a minutos, mas não conseguia deixar de impedir que minha mente voasse para longe.  
Ignorando a conversa animada, ao qual eu não fazia muita questão de participar, isso não me impedia de sentir o olhar irritante do garoto a minha frente.  
–então, até quando vai ficar me ignorando?- a pergunta me pegou de surpresa, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.  
Era incrível como eu não conseguia gostar, ou aturar esse cara!  
Será que ele vai querer levar isso adiante? Eu não posso ser um incomodo tão grande para o Neji, seria mais fácil se ele viesse falar comigo.  
–quer conversar lá fora? - perguntei impaciente.  
Sem esperar numa resposta, me levantei bruscamente, resmungando um "já volto'' muito mal humorado, sem deixar de perceber os rostos animados de TenTen e Ino, e as caras de espanto de Neji Hyuuga e Shikamaru Nara, não pude de evitar de sentir vergonha com os olhares lesivos que eram dirigidos a mim. Um pouco nervosa agora me dirigi a saída sendo seguida pelo ruivo visivelmente mais alto.  
Fomos parar nos fundos do pequeno restaurante, longe do movimento dos carros e pessoas, dirigi-me para a parede e me encostei nela, olhando o ruivo se aproximar preguiçosamente, eu já rezava para que ele desistisse de algo que ele recém estava começando.

–Você ainda quer manter esse paninho ridículo?- eu tive que pergunta.  
Sasori não esboçou nenhuma reação, só ficou me olhando pensativo.  
–você veio, então vou continua.  
Ele é idiota ou o que? Observei ele cruzar os braços na altura do peito, e me olhar avaliativo.  
–e se eu não tivesse vindo você continuaria com isso?  
–provavelmente...  
Olhei em volta do local que nos encontrávamos atrás do restaurante, cercados por algumas árvores, a alguns metros de distancia de uma estrada.  
–qual é o sentindo disso?- perguntei irônica.  
Sasori soltou uma risadinha, como se alguém tivesse contado uma piada engraçadinha para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, e sorriu humorado.  
–alguém já te disse que você fica até que legalzinha revoltada ou com vergonha?- O idiota falou enquanto se aproximando de mim.  
Ele esta querendo morrer?  
A menos de um metro e meio de mim, o seu sorriso se ampliou, era como se a situação desconfortável fosse nada mais, nada menos que divertida para ele.  
Ao se aproximar mais de mim, - já invadindo o meu espaço pessoal,- o impedi de chegar mais perto, botando o braço direito no peito dele, o impedindo de se aproximar.  
–tens medo de contato?- ele perguntou risonho.  
–Tenho medo de dar uma na sua cara, e estragar a minha noite!- falei tão calma que cheguei a me assustar.  
Esse cara só pode estar brincando comigo.  
Ele soltou uma risadinha sem humor, e balançou a cabeça levemente.  
–hum... Quando Neji me disse que você era esquentadinha, ele não estava brincando. - o idiota falou irônico, enquanto tirou o meu braço do peito dele, e o levou até o pescoço, e lá ele manteu meu braço com um aperto firme de sua mão em meu pulso.  
Ele inclinou visivelmente o seu tronco para baixo,-porque eu obviamente e visivelmente, sou muito menor que ele, - e encostou sua testa na minha, -quase,- ternamente.  
–O que você esta fazendo?-perguntei com raiva.  
–me decidindo o que fazer. - ele suspirou.  
com a mão livre, eu o empurrei, e tirei o meu braço do pescoço dele.  
Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.  
–mais uma vez eu vou perguntar, qual é o sentido dessa palhaçada toda?  
–você já esta se tornando repetitiva.  
–responde a minha pergunta, que eu paro de ser repetitiva.  
Sasori olhou para mim serio, ele estava pensando em algo, e isso era óbvio.  
o vento soprou levemente bagunçando os fios ruivos dele, e com sigo trazendo o cheiro de terra.  
–quero te conquistar. - o ruivo admito calmamente.  
senti meus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa, e meu coração bater mais rápido. Só consegui pronunciar uma palavra. -Idiota!  
Empurrei Sasori com brutalidade, mas ele nem se mexeu.  
–E você fala assim tão calmamente? Você é um imbecil ou o que?- ele só pode estar de brincadeira, ele não disse isso.  
–você pediu para q eu contasse, e eu contei. Surpresa?- ele gargalhou irônico.  
isso só fez com que minha raiva aumentasse.  
–para dizer a verdade não, só não esperava que fosse tão baixo!  
–Eu fui baixo? Olha aqui a garota, eu 'to' te fazendo um enorme favor.  
senti algo dentro de mim se quebrar, e um ódio me dominar.  
–Você é repulsivo... - e me virei para ir embora.  
–Aonde você esta indo, temos um encontro para terminar!- Sasori gritou para mim.  
o ignorei e continuei caminhando para longe dele.

Xxx

Mais uma vez em menos de cinco minutos senti meu celular vibrar no bolso direito da minha calça jeans. E mais uma vez eu fiz o favor de ignorar.  
É incrível o quão mesquinho ou baixo uma pessoa pode ser.

Xxx

–Eu não acredito que você simplesmente saiu! Ele disse que queria te conquistar, e você simplesmente o ofende e sai como se ele estivesse totalmente errado? - Ino gritou em meus ouvidos exaltada  
Segurei o impulso de tapar os ouvidos.  
–ele disse que estaria fazendo um enorme favor para mim!- falei calmamente.  
–ele disse isso?  
–Disse... Ou vocês acham que eu inventaria isso? - falei revoltada olhando para as duas meninas a minha frente.  
As duas ficaram quietas, se entre olharam e suspiraram quase que sincronizada mente.  
Pelo menos elas tinham parado de me importunar com esse assunto por um momento.

Xxxx

Para muitos, a pior aula que se tem é a de física ou a de matemática, química? Talvez! Mas para mim, a pior aula que se pode ter é a de artes.  
Olhei por cima do ombro da TenTen, e pude distinguir alguns contornos e linhas, olhei para o meu desenho e... Que decepção... Ainda estava fazendo as margens.  
Resistir ao impulso de puxar os meus cabelos.  
Fechei os olhos e massageei as têmporas em frustração, e escutei um barulhinho de papel contra papel, abri os olhos e olhei para meu desenho em cima da mesa e vi um pedaço se papel dobrado descansando em cima da minha folha com margens inacabada.  
Levantei a sobrancelha esquerda e abri o papel.  
"quer que eu faça para 'vc'? - Naruto"  
As letras eram bem destacadas em caneta preta e redondas, uma letra visivelmente masculina.  
Virei meu tronco para trás, e procurei o garoto de cabelos loiros, -Naruto,-  
Olhei para ele com duvida e vi ele sorri feliz para mim.  
Olhei para minha folha em branco irritada, e olhei par a professora, ela estava muito ocupada lendo uma revista sobre algum pintor qualquer.  
Suspirando, peguei minha folha e me dirigi a mesa do garoto loiro sorridente com uma monotonia mediante.  
Observei q ele puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado, e bateu a palma da mão direita na superfície plana, um convite para me sentar.  
Olhei cansada para ele e me sentei emburrada.  
–tenho um amigo... Ele, eu acho que ele gosta de você!  
Olhei assustada para o garoto ao meu lado.  
Abri a boca e fechei assustada.  
Naruto rio da minha reação e pegou a folha com delicadeza de minhas mãos.  
Sem ajuda de uma régua ele terminou as margens com maestria, e começou a fazer linhas complexas que para mim não fazia nenhum sentido.  
–Mas eu só acho. Ele não é da escola, quero dizer, não é do nosso turno. Mas ele é muito gente boa! - ele falava com uma felicidade enquanto desenhava.  
Olhei atordoada para ele, sem saber o que fazer, fiquei parada olhando para a minha folha, acompanhando os movimentos da mão dele.  
Aos poucos o desenho tomava forma, era um livro aberto, sombreado nas bordas, com as letras saindo aleatoriamente.  
Eu nunca que conseguiria desenhar isso!  
– aqui! - ele falou alegre me entregando a folha.  
Murmurei um agradecimento e me levantei e caminhei em direção a professora para mostras o desenho pronto.  
Mas as palavras dele ainda estavam gravadas em minha cabeça, se repetindo como um mantra vicioso, me instigando.  
Pelo visto Sasori não era o único a gostar de brincar comigo.

Continua...

* * *

Bem... Esclarecendo duas coisinhas!  
1ª) 154 Dias¹ não existe, foi só para dizer que existia algum filme.  
2ª) ucnn² tbm não existe, mas se existisse seria uma companhia de teatro.

Espero que tenham aprovado a mudança de narração, e desculpa pelo cap muxoxo, ainda estou bolando o que vai rolar na fic!

Perdoem os erros de português, toda vez que vou arrumar o cap, sempre passa uns errinhos despercebidos.  
E comentário né, comentar se gostou ou não é bom tbm! ;-)


	5. Capítulo 4: Trégua?

_Nhaii... Espero que quem esteja lendo, esteja gostando!_

Eu to com uma raivinha do Sasori que meu kami...

Agora que os personagens estão ficando mais definidos, poderei começar o enredo mesmo, daqui a alguns caps (Dois ou três) o drama vai começar! MUahaha  
(eu espero isso pelo menos! k)

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Trégua?_

A sensação da pele dele contra a minha era, diferente.  
Não um diferente ruim, mas um diferente estranho. Só diferente mesmo.  
Não era como nas historias que eu lia que avia aquele choque, mas, agora na minha situação essa historia de quando a um encontro de pele contra pele e via aquele choque básico não se aplicou a mim, talvez por que... Talvez não, ele não é o cara certo! Porque não havia magia, era seco, sem algo mais. Simplesmente estranho!  
Estranho por haver nada em um simples roçar de peles? É que não há nada, nada para senti, não há conforto e calor, não há pele.  
Tá, exagerei, tem pele sim, mas meu conceito de pele envolve calor e macies.  
E não aspereza e frieza.  
A mão dele é muito gelada!  
Sasori sorrio para mim como sempre fazia, ao meu lado caminhando como se fosse algo que fazia parte do cotidiano dele, nos olhávamos a alguns metros a nossa frente, junto com o Neji, Tenten, Ino e Shikamaru, elas me esperavam na entrada da escola com uma animação muito suspeita.  
Não gostava desse quarteto, só me trazia dor de cabeça, e pelo amor de deus, ainda são 07h21min.  
Por que eu não peguei o ônibus mais tarde? A sim porque recebi uma sms da Ino me pedindo para ir mais cedo para o colégio plena 03h42min da manha. Que fofa não?  
Sasori se mexeu ao meu lado e envolveu seu braço direito em meus ombros.  
Se eu fosse outra garota, se eu no mínimo fosse com a cara dele, eu gostaria desse contato, mas não, eu não sou outra garota, não vou com a cara dele, e muito menos gostei desse contato, fechei a cara, aproximei o meu antebraço de meu estômago com o punho fechado e joguei meu cotovelo horizontalmente para a direita, fazendo meu cotovelo entrar em contato com um dos ossinhos da costela de Sasori, em outras palavras, dei uma bela cotovelada na costela dele, Sasori curvou o tronco e segurou no lugar com as mãos fazendo cara de dor.  
Olhei para ele com ironia e continuei andando fingindo que há alguns segundos atrás eu não tinha acertado as costelas do ruivo com forca o suficiente para machucar e que meu cotovelo não esta doendo.  
Deixei um sorriso orgulhoso brincar em meus lábios. E, até que meu dia não estão tão ruim agora.  
–espero que vocês tenham um bom motivo para ter me feito acorda mais cedo que o normal e vim para a escola. - falei emburrada enquanto estava a alguns passos de distancia das meninas, elas se entreolharam e sorriram.  
–estou namorando... o Neji me pediu em namoro! - Tenten falou animada agarrando o garoto alto e o abraçando, olhei para o rosto do rapaz seria, cruzando os braços e soltando um suspiro.  
Ela só pode estar brincando, olhei para o casal a minha frente.  
Mas fazer o que...  
–é realmente o que você quer?- perguntei seria olhando para minha amiga feliz abraçada com o suposto namorado  
–claro que sim, se eu n quisesse eu não aceitaria!  
Voltei a olhar para o garoto abraçado com minha amiga, puxei o ar com forca para dentro de meus pulmões e soltei o ar devagar.  
–faz ela chorar... Que eu vou fazer você chorar também, vou me certificar que você não possa mais ter filhos. - para minha surpresa meu tom de voz saiu mais serio e assustador que eu esperava, consegui ate fazer o Neji ficar branquinho de medo... Eu acho pelo menos que era medo.  
Nem esperei ele me dar uma resposta, descruzei os braços botando minhas mãos no bolso do casaco desgastado e velho e comecei a andar em direção ao colégio, deixando cinco estudantes para traz.  
É eu estava enganada, meu dia estava ruim agora.

XXX

Eu já disse que odeio educação física?  
E eu já disse que não curto o pessoal do terceiro ano?  
E que o Naruto é um otário?  
E que o meu humor esta péssimo hoje?  
E que a acústica da quadra de vôlei é péssima?  
Olhei para baixo e chutei uma pedrinha no chão emburrada.  
Caramba, como odeio educação física!  
Olhei para minha esquerda e observei a cerca que cercava a escola e a quadra os carros passarem em velocidade moderada. Do outro lado da estrada tinha um shopping pequeno todo de vidro.  
Como eu queria agora minha cama... Olhei com tédio para a parede do ginásio - estava andando envolta dele, parece que na aula de educação física não se pode ficar parado, e eu não tenho um adversário para jogar xadrez ou trilha... Ou outro jogo de tabuleiro, o que me restou é caminhar.  
O ginásio ficava nos fundo da escola a alguns metros da rodovia estadual e da estradinha de chão que da acesso ao terminal que fica ao lado da escola. E o que me separa da liberdade seria uma cerca de um metro e setenta e dois centímetros e a falta de coragem.  
Olhei com tédio para a rodovia e me encostei-me à parede vermelho alaranjada desbotada e coberta de poeira do ginásio.  
Desistindo de ficar de pé me sentei no chão encostada na parede da quadra e me sentei no chão apoiada na parede, puxei minhas pernas de encontro ao meu corpo e encostei a testa nos joelhos.  
Estava tão bom... O ventinho frio fazia com que eu sentia frio, mas nada insuportável estava ate gostoso, ate que senti algo mexer nos meus cabelos, e algo, ou melhor, uma mão acariciar meu ombro direito de leve.  
Ainda com a testa encostada nos joelhos virei o rosto para a esquerda de leve e pelo canto dos olhos vi uma cabeleira curta e ruiva.  
Sasori!  
O que ele esta fazendo?  
Em um sobressalto me levantei, e olhei para ele irritada.  
–o que você 'ta' fazendo? - obviamente perguntei irritada, ele só se limitou a suspirar e a apoiar os braços nos nas pernas flexionadas.  
–nada... Mas que saco Sakura, ser um pouco delicada ou gentil não dói! - ele falou irritado, há, grande coisa!  
–você não imagina o quanto! - falei irônica, Sasori se levantou e se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, dei um paço para traz, suspirei cansada, botei as mãos no bolso do jeans velho e surrado, e relaxei a postura.  
–Tenten e Neji estão juntos, Ino e o garoto cabeça de abacaxi estão saindo, não posso fazer nada sobre isso, eu iria ate ameaçar o Neji, mas não teve como, foi muito rápido... -parei para respirar e prossegui, - Mesmo se eu fosse conversar com a Ino ela não me escutaria, o cabeça de abacaxi vai ser o centro da atenção dela durante algumas semanas, o máximo que eu posso fazer é servi de apoio emocional quando uma das duas se sentirem mau com eles ou brigarem... - sacudi de leve os ombros, e abaixei ao tom de voz, - Não há motivo para Você continuar indo atrás de mim. O Neji venceu e foi bem rápido! - falei revoltada, senti meu rosto ficar quente de raiva enquanto falava, não estava a fim de brigar, mas só o simples fato de lembrar que eu não pude fazer realmente nada, nem conversa com uma das meninas sobre tudo o que esta acontecendo, me deixa revoltada. Praticamente as entreguei de bandeja, fiquei tão concentrada em me afastar deles e na minha antipatia por eles, que deixei o caminha livre.  
–você se revolta por pouco, a Panda... - o interrompi revoltada. -A Panda?- perguntei raivosa.  
Sasori revirou os olhos. - A TenTen, feliz?  
–Melhor...  
– A Tenten esta feliz, Neji gosta muito dela, ele 'ta' apaixonado por ela. Shikamaru 'ta' realmente interessado na Loi... - ele se interrompei e suspirou, - Na Ino, ela ta feliz, e se não der certo paciência, bota uma coisa na sua cabeça, você não pode e não vai proteger elas para sempre! - apesar de Sasori ter falado calmo, quase docilmente me sentir abalar um polso, como se algo tivesse sido revirado dentro de mim.  
–mas como amiga eu tenho que proteger elas de caras como eles! Não posso ficar de braços cruzados esperando elas se machucarem... - falei alto e exaltada, senti minhas bochechas ficarem mais quentes e meus olhos lacrimejarem.  
Eu não iria chorar na frente dele!  
Segurei a respiração tentando me controlar, meu corpo tremia levemente.  
Sasori olhou para os lados para ver se tiramos publico, só me limitei olhar para ele.  
–super protetora em?- ele falou zombeteiro praticamente ignorando o meu chilique.  
Revirei os olhos irritada.  
–o que você quer?  
–vim ver você.  
Sasori olhou para os lados enquanto falava, Ele pareia envergonhado.  
–eu... Consegui dois ingressos para o musical de sábado... Primeira fila, mas eu não quero ir sozinho. - ele tirou do bolso dois papeis compridos e finos, algo estava escrito neles, mas não pude distingui. Só me limitei a escutar com atenção o que ele falava.  
–vem comigo? - Sasori falou tão baixinho que tive que me esforça para escutar.  
Confesso, o pedido me deixou tentada.  
–me de um bom motivo para mim ir com você.  
Sasori sorriu sem grassa, e bagunçou os cabelos com a mão direita descontraído.  
–hum... Te pago um sorvete... Prometo não dormi... E nem te agarrar. - é impressão minha ou ele ficou sem grassa?  
A proposta era boa...  
–tudo bem... Quando e que horas? - eu realmente aceitei?  
Por que o Sasori ta sorrindo feito um babaca?  
–serio? - perguntou ele meio surpreso.  
–é... Acho que sim. - falei duvidosa.  
Sasori me olhou com... Esperança? Não... Eu too enganada!  
–nos vemos as duas no terminal?  
–no teatro... Melhor no teatro! - o contrariei.  
o sorriso do ruivo a minha frente me pareceu desanimado... Mas ele me olhava com convicção...

Era algo meio frustrante. Sasori era algo meio previsível, mas ao mesmo tempo não era.  
–tudo bem... As duas no teatro. Você vai mesmo, certo? - ele perguntou incerto.  
Não pude deixar de sorrir com a duvida dele.  
–sim eu vou estar lá. - falei risonha.  
E pela primeira vez não tive vontade de matar ele.  
Sasori voltou a sorrir animado, parecia empolgado ate!  
Isso me deixou desconfortável, ele não estava me olhando como antes. Não gostei disso.  
Ficamos em silencio, o ruivo a minha frente parecia perdido em pensamentos.  
–eu vou me trocar... Tchau. - quebrei o silencio estranho, nem esperei uma resposta vindo dele, já estava caminhando para a entrada do ginásio.  
Sasori realmente me surpreendeu!  
Só espero que eu não tenha feito uma burrada de ter aceitado tão facilmente o convite  
–Sakura!  
Alguém gritou meu nome, parei na entrada do ginásio e olhei para trás, e vi Sasori balançando a mão para chamar a minha atenção- eu acho, - e ele já não estava mãos só, dois garotos estavam com ele, - Neji e o cabeça de abacaxi, - e sorrio quando me virei.  
–nos vemos amanha as duas no teatro- ele gritou eufórico.  
Olhei sem entender, amanha?  
Sasori rio da minha confusão.  
–amanha é sábado, o teatro! - ele falou risonho.  
Olhei para ele cética.  
Merda!  
–há... Ok. - respondi meio perdida e entrei no ginásio.

Continua...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, comentem por favor, se gostarem sigam, tentarei postar os caps o mais rápido que eu puder! u.u


End file.
